Oneshots
by Fantasywriter13
Summary: Shorts and drabbles dealing with our favorite couple. May or may not have any bearing on each other, but usually will have nothing to do with other stories.


AN: The line that set this all off (you'll know it when you get to it) came to me rather suddenly last night and I couldn't get it to leave me alone. The rest of it came out as I was writing and turned this a little more angsty than I intended. Then again, that is pretty much the way the show works too, so I guess it turned out alright.

Disclaimer: I don't own these people and, considering recent developments, am occsionally very glad for that fact.

They were getting ready for bed after a relatively hectic day when it happened.

Both of them were stressed over not being able to figure out who could have cursed the town for the second time. They are ignoring the fact that they have no idea how he is even alive (the general consensus is Regina undoing the curse is what affected his life a year ago and he just tagged along with the rest and forgot again when the new curse struck); he claims not to mind, says figuring out who is behind everything is more important. Besides this way he only had a few days of missing her before Hook managed to bring her home, rather than the possible months or years he could have been alive without her in the Forest.

It had been a long day, Emma running around with Regina planting false leads and trying to draw their new enemy out while Graham did his best to keep the people calm without giving anything away. They lost the trail at Regina's office and Emma had reluctantly returned to the apartment empty handed. Henry was staying the night at the Charming residence. Ostensibly because David had the night shift at the station and wanted someone close to his wife and able to help. The raised eyebrow the kid gave everyone before rolling his eyes with a muttered "whatever" and a smirk told Emma everything she needed to know about her sons gullibility on the matter.

Emma was still tense and Graham was trying everything he could think of to help her relax and get some sleep. That is when it slipped out.

"Emma, you have to let it go for now," he said in a soft, soothing voice, coming up behind her to grasp her arms and plant a light kiss on her shoulder. "You won't be doing anyone any good if you burn yourself out, love."

He realized his mistake the moment the word was uttered and she tensed up again, tighter than she was when she walked through the door. There was a moment of silence before she released a breath and relaxed again. She turned to face him with a quirked brow and a smirk, a humorous glint in her eyes.

"Love? You've been spending too much time with Hook."

He recognized the out she was giving him and the look in her eyes behind her steady gaze told him she knew what he meant, so he let it go. For now.

"Well, it's a little bit awkward for me to spend time with David lately," he raised his own brow and watched as she fought to maintain her smirk, rather than letting it turn into a smile. "And, as much as I respect Robin and his abilities, our opinions on a certain matter differ too greatly for us to get along well, at least at this point."

Her nose scrunched up and she grimaced as she looked away from him. She hated that she could not make Regina pay for her actions, particularly against him. But Graham seemed to be okay letting it go, for Henry's sake and because they needed Regina's power to go up against . . . whoever they were up against. There were things he was not telling her, she knew, and he knew she did, things so much worse than killing him when he refused to obey. He could not afford to confirm them, not now when they all needed to work so closely together, but she still knew. It killed her that she could not, and would probably never be able to, make Regina pay for those crimes.

Emma heaved an exaggerated sigh, letting her thoughts trail away and getting back into the playful mood he set.

"All right, I guess it's okay for you to play with Killian," (she ignored his sarcastic "thank you"), "but - you ever call me 'love' again and you're sleeping on the couch."

He chuckled lightly as he leaned over to kiss her forehead, smirking at her muffled "I'm serious." He knew she was. She and Henry might technically be staying at **his** apartment while they were in town, but if she told him he was on the couch then that is where he would be sleeping.

Graham turned toward the bed with a wink, "Whatever you say, Princess."

He was not at all surprised when she tackled him, nor was he at all disappointed with the rest of their evening.


End file.
